Across the Multiverse (Private RP w/ Trisell)
Right, this is my first attempt at organizing one of these things... this might be a bit of a rough start. Introduction Time flies when you're having fun, especially if your name happens to be Rynk. She has the entire multiverse open to her, but every zone that she visits carries the risk of throwing her into an entirely different time period. Recently, she was approached a vixen named Ciel, who claims that her expertise can help fix this issue with the Warp Ring. However, she has asked Rynk to let her tag along in return for this favor. What trouble could these two possibly get into? Participants * MaverickHunterSigma * Trisell Chronos Begin Closing in on our two ladies, Ciel is shown to be closely and quietly inspecting the Warp Ring. As she becomes acquainted with the technology, she gets closer and closer to figuring out how to adjust it. "So... what's the favor thing?" Rynk asked. Ciel turns her head to Rynk. "Oh! Well, I was wondering if it was alright if I tagged along for a bit after I've finished calibrating your Warp Ring. I'm already familiar with the concept of the multiverse, and I can see the different ways that timelines can branch out. I want to see how I can use my skills in other zones." She starts pacing around, grabbing textbooks. "It seems like a fair trade, right?" "So you want me to take you to different zones?" Rynk clarrified. "Yes, precisely!" Ciel answered. "Don't worry about the Warp Ring, I'm not going to break it. These careful hands haven't failed me yet!" Rynk shrugged. "Fine with me. Any kind of place you wanna go first?" "Good question! Umm... truth be told, I don't really know!" Ciel laughs nervously. "Well, why don't we start out with a bang? Maybe find a place where we can play hero?" "Uuuuuh," The midget-lynx scratched her head. "I think I could find a place. I'll need the ring a'course." "It'll only be a moment!" Ciel pulls a bunch of holographic screens out of seemingly nowhere. Working with her back turned to Rynk, she recalibrates the Warp Ring so that it will work properly. "Alright, the time zones should be synced now. Go ahead and give it a try." Ciel hands the Warp Ring back to her. "So I take us to a different zone then back here?" She guessed. "Right. If everything goes as planned, one minute in another zone will equate to exactly one minute back in this one." Ciel clasps her hands behind her back. "... Okay," Rynk opened a portal with the warp ring. The area on the other side was a dark-lit city. "Onward to adventure!" Ciel cheered as she marched through the portal. The city was set in a very... it was like the early 2000s. Brick houses in the distance of a large city-built-in school, and occasionally some people walking tightly across the sidewalk. It was late after all. It didn't matter that the city looked clean enough--not a sign of a cigarrette or gun--when night fellt. When night fell, everything was caution outdoors unless you had a large group and a lit area. "Looks like the townspeople are on edge after the sun goes down..." Ciel observed. "Cool. Odyssey City's never like this!" "That's your town?" Rynk asked as she started down the road. "Well, that's my workplace," Ciel said. "Moved there after college, seemed like a great work opportunity." "What's that like?" Rynk turned a corner, glancing about with ears twitching here and there. They were near the side wall of the schoolyard entrance: a closed building on the other side next to it. "Well, safe for the most part! Rules are a little strict though, it's something you'd expect in a militarized environment," Ciel explained. "...Actually, maybe that does put people on edge." "Yeah, I'd bet. Are we talking strict like 'Curfew time, we have to call your parents' or strict like 'Curfew time, you're getting round up for jail'?" Rynk looked around for a moment, slowing. "Hm..." "Uhh, the former. I think..." Ciel responded. "...What's up?" She looks in the general direction that Rynk is looking. "I don't hear anything... tense or whatever... maybe..." She jumped to the side of the building, scaling upward. "Hmm?" Ciel looked up at her. "Uhh, should I take stairs?" Rynk stopped, looking down. "Oh... you can't climb?" "It's not that, I just figured I needed the exercise." Ciel created two balls of energy in her hands and started floating upward. "How's that work?" Rynk asked. (Hooba) "I'm simply using Chaos Manipulation to influence reality ever-so-slightly. If I wish to fly, then I can fly," Ciel explained. "Like... Chaos Energy Chaos, or like 'Look at this mess, young man!' kinda chaos?" she asked. Ciel giggled. "Chaos Energy." "Thought so. Otherwise that'd be real weird. I don't use that stuff much but I kinda get how that works." "Ah, good to hear." Ciel kept pace with Rynk as they ascended. Once atop the roof of the building, Rynk looked about at the city. "Still nothing. Maybe it'll pick up in a bit." "Okay..." Ciel leaned on the edge of the building and looked around. "Pretty nice view from here, though." The city was dark with occasional lightning on some rooftops here and there. Some smoke was coming out of various chimneys in the distance just before one seemed to burst open. "...Rynk. You saw that too, right?" Ciel asked. "Yup," Rynk backed up a bit before jumping to the next roof. Ciel followed Rynk, taking flight. They soon arrived at the roof where the destroyed chinmey remained. Rynk looked about, ears twitching here and there. "No yelling... There's a fire downstairs but it isn't big." "No yelling?" Ciel points her ears toward the destroyed chimney. "That isn't necessarily a good thing, someone might be unconscious!" "Probably, seeing as the chimney went boom," Rynk swung around to the side of the building. Ciel slides down the side and looks for a way in from the bottom floor. Rynk was climbing in through a window at this point, waving over at Ciel. Ciel gives her the thumbs up before moving in through the side door. "Now, what do we have here?" The chimney had crumbled to pieces with someone lying unconscious in front of it, a white gas slowly filling the room. Rynk immediately went over to the person to pull them away. Ciel races to Rynk and develops a barrier around them both. "Hold your breath, this stuff doesn't look safe to breathe!" Rynk swung over, snatching the man at the floor and dashing back to the window. "Breathing. That stuff is some kind of... uh... drug I think?" "Drug or not, it doesn't look like something I'd want in my lungs!" Ciel follows Rynk outside. Rynk placed the man next to the wall before looking back inside. "We should probably clear that out to make sure it's not like... still growing." "...I'll go in first," Ciel offered. " 'Kay," Rynk nodded. Ciel makes her way back inside the building, moving toward the collapsed chimney. The strange white mist was indeed spreading a bit. Whatever was causing it seemed to be at the center of the chimney, but the mist was quite thick. Ciel held her sleeve over her face. "What is this stuff...?" "Drugs?" Rynk called over with a guess. "Can't really do much while taking care of the guy here. You see anything like... uh, powering it or whatever?" "It's coming from the chimney I think, but beyond that it's too thick to see." Ciel moves in closer. "I'm gonna try and shut it off. How bad could this stuff be, though?" "Uh... I dunno. Never saw it before." The thick mist was getting closer, spreading out. It wasn't harmful to the touch or anything, but it would probably be best if it didn't somehow get into her system. Ciel decides to just rush in, reaching for a valve or anything that might be a way to shut off the gas. (Sorry, my mind is so cluttered that I tend to forget things I'm supposed to be doing.) She felt her hand touching something incredibly cold. Metal was just above it. Some kind of ice it seemed that had been contained in the bucket. Ciel instinctively pulls her hand back. "Cold, cold!" She figured it might've been something like dry ice. She reaches in with her other hand. It was the same material that touched her other hand. "What'cha find?" Rynk called over. "I don't know, but I'm not sure if I should be keeping my hand here!" Ciel tries to grasp it and move it in some sort of direction. It wasn't particularly heavy but the cold was becoming a bit painful. "Get it in something sealed!" Rynk called over. "... Maybe I should come inside there?" "No no, it's alright! I'll just--" Ciel couldn't feel her hand anymore. "Nevermind, it's not alright! "Oh flag," Rynk hopped inside. "Flaggin', that's like dry ice or something! Uh," she ripped open a cushion, holding the hole forward. "Shove it in here and get your hands in a sink now!" "Thank you!" Ciel shoved the cushion onto the valve and darted off into the washroom. Rynk then moved the cushion about before placing the strange ice-like thing in a covered cup. Once complete, she rushed to the restroom to Ciel. "You okay? "Uhh, I'll let you know when the feeling returns in my hand... it's a good thing I have fur, though!" Ciel commented. "Actually, I'm not sure if something that cold can actually hurt me..." "Oh... that's good... I think? Wait, why not?" "Umm... because fur helps insulate the body?" Ciel tried making up an excuse. "... I got fur too though," She held up her padded hands. "Well... not much on the undersi- can you feel anything now?" Ciel balled her hand into a fist, then uncurled it. "Seems fine now..." "Great!" Rynk nodded with a smile. "I'm gonna go pull that guy back in. The ice thing's in the kitchen. Maybe you can science up what to do with it," She stepped out. "Science... up?" Ciel tilted her head to the side. She sighed. "Why couldn't I just tell her what I really am...?" she whispered. Ciel stepped into the kitchen and took a look around. The strange ice object was under a glass container on the table. The mist was faintly seeping out but only barely. "Okay, so maybe once the guy wake up we can find out who did this," Rynk noted. "Iiiiiiiiin the mean time, got any ideas for this thing?" "Nope!" Ciel blurted out loud. "But maybe there might be a use for it just yet?" "... What kind of use?" Ciel points two fingers at her own head and imitated a gun going off. "I dunno! I haven't gotten a good look at the thing to be honest..." "Oh... Well I'll go wake up the guy," She pulled the man in, placing a hand to his head. "Yeesh that's like... everywhere in his system." "Whoa, that doesn't sound good... does he need to be admitted somewhere?" Ciel asked. "I think I can... get it out of him, uh..." Her claws extended out as she gave a small puncture to the man's shoulder. Ciel winced, as if something horrible would happen once Rynk made the incision. Rynk winced a bit as she extracted the strange liquid, groaning as she then emptied it out from her claws into the sink. Ciel cringed a bit. "That... was in him? Just swirling around in his system? Something seems really weird about all this..." "No kidding," Rynk turned back to the man. "It was like soda all over the body or something." The man began to groggily open his eyes. "Dude... dude, you alright?" Ciel asked him. "Not...s-so loud..." He shakily reached for his head. "Did you drug yourself?" Rynk bluntly asked. "Eh..." The man just groaned. "...I'll get him some water. Uhh, ask him more questions!" Ciel peeled away to get a glass of water. She took another look at the object beneath the table. It was leaking a bit more, but nothing seriously. Rynk continued talking with the man as Ciel walked out. The cupboards had plenty of cups and a faucet was nearby. Ciel grabbed a glass from the cupboard and ran the faucet. She kept watching the object under the table. The man immediately gulped down the water but soon after began foaming out slight acidic amounts of the toxin-like drug. "Thought I got all of that," Rynk grumbled. The man panted. "Didn't... payment..." "C'mon man, stay with us. What happened here?" Ciel urged. The man had to take some more drinks before asking "Didn't pay up." Ciel looked at Rynk. "Sounds like a shady business deal gone wrong." "Got names for these people?" Rynk asked. "... Pen... paper..." Ciel scrambles to find both of these for him, then placed them down in front of the man. He wrote down "Brick wall, third from top left." Ciel pressed herself against the wall and felt around. (Sorry, between Skype and my games I forgot about this.) (Happens) The room they were in didn't appear to have any bricks. "Do you wanna stick with him or go look in the rooms?" Rynk asked before looking over to Ciel. "Oh... okay you can look around then." Ciel then realized how much of a fool she looked like, and actually wandered around the house for a bit. (Apparently I missed this, my apologies) She ended up eventually in another casual room where a grey brick wall was seen near the backdoor entrance. (Days later...) (off a cliff -MHS) Ciel knocked twice upon the brick wall, pressing her ear up against it to listen for a hollow spot. Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays